


The Later Tale

by thefollyoftwo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, by au i meant alternate unicorn, im serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefollyoftwo/pseuds/thefollyoftwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere, there were tiny little creatures who wouldn't let Hannibal finished his tall tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Later Tale

**Author's Note:**

> after getting all hype from reading all those pregnant!bedelia on tumblr, this was just something that wouldn't leave my mind... i hope you guys can stomach it... anyway, enjoy this very short AU! x (or close the tab quick!) 
> 
> btw, i own nothing.

_And they lived ever after, whether they were happy about it or not._

—Allyse Near

 

"Once, in a dark and mint smell-like forest, lived a—" His tale was cut short by a high pitch voice of the tiny little creature in front of him. 

 

"It's  _once upon a time_  first, Papa. Always, always." Blood red lips pouted. Those were his, and his alone, he could tell. 

 

Hannibal smiled, "Says who?" 

 

"Mama says so." Now it's the other one's pout. This one wasn't his though, full feminine lips with blood colour just the same as the person's beside her. They reminded him of a certain someone in his life.

 

"Alright then," Hannibal let out a sigh. He didn't sign up for this. Not even once, not even in his dream. "Once upon a time, in a dark and mint smell-like forest, lived a lonely fox. He—" 

 

"Is he gonna die??" It was cut off again. He would really need to talk to the certain someone about this behavior.

 

He sighed for what felt like the ten times that night, particularly at the contraction the child lately like to use. He disliked it, it's  _polluted_ , as how he put it. "Going to," Hannibal corrected the fair haired child. Her hair was so fair it's almost white. 

 

"Is he going to die?" Brown eyes that matched with his looking up at him in fear.

 

"Well, if you let me continue, Lins, there will not be a single thing that should be questioned." 

 

The children stared at him blankly. Well, maybe he should have just said, if the fox was eventually dead or not. 

 

"May I continue?" 

 

"Yes, you may Papa." Hannibal smiled from the pleasant feeling by receiving such polite and nice respond from his little ones. 

 

"So," He started again. "The lonely fox lived in a cave—" 

 

"Mama!" The two little human being suddenly sprang up and stood on their feet, uncovered themselves from the warm blanket they were tucked in with before. 

 

"No jump. No. Jump." It's almost as if the twins went completely stoned by the gentle yet stern voice from the person standing by their nursery’s door frame. Hannibal had been seeking for that one secret; how would her tone could influence the children’s behavior like that. And for the past four years in his life, he never found it. 

  
Unlike him, Bedelia could soothe even the worst tantrum in the world just by few words rolling in her tongue. It's the voice, the demeanour that sometimes, somehow, sent chills down his spine quite often. 

  
"Back to lay down nicely in your bed," She said softly, much softer than before. 

 

The two mischievous little angels reverted back to lay down, tucked themselves in under the warm blanket. Golden ringlets moved up and down making Hannibal impossible to fight the urge to smile. It always amazed him how genes worked, how the two little people in front him had his eyes but her smile, her hair but his chin and they were still small and all, yet they taught him so many things. Things that he didn’t even know exist until they were born.

  
"Do not, interrupt your father when he's telling you a story." 

  
The click of her Valentino Garavani against the floor was heard distinctly and quite eerily with the silence that surrounded the bedroom. 

  
"I is sorry, Papa." The boy chirped.

 

" _Am_ , Theo." Hannibal corrected the boy for what felt like a hundred times. Theodore was much reckless, forgetful than his twin sister, but much easier to approach.

 

"I am sorry, Papa." He smiled sheepishly, his dimples were shown on each side of his red cheeks, adorably begging to be kissed.

 

"We are sorry. Now can we continue with the story, please?" The little girl huffed impatiently. 

  
One can tell, Bedelia's patience did not pass on to this tiny blonde one. 

 

"We do not roll our eyes, Linnéa." Bedelia dreaded the nursery that she had left the kids at when she had no choice but did so. It was only two times, but this was what happened when you sent your children to— _such_  place and environment.

  
"Now, how is the lonely fox again?" She smiled as she walked closer and sat on the twins’ bed beside him. He kissed the corner of her mouth, creating a faint smile to form on her face before he finished the tale of the lonely fox as the  _first lesson_  of the many more their little ones would learn.

 

 


End file.
